


Egy újabb nap, a Paradicsomban!

by SassyMeg



Series: Ünnepi Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apa!Dean, Apu(papa)!Cas, Boldog végkifejlet, Daddy!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Fluff, Fáradt apukák - akik próbálnak házaséletet élni, Happy Ending, Hunter husband, Kissing & Cuddling, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Visszavonult vadász házaspár, Védő!Dean, a gyerekkekkel nem mindig könnyű, bár ez nem mindig sikerül-ahogy szeretnék, daddy!dean, dadstiel, férjek, nyűgös kisgyerekek, rossz álmok, védő!Cas, Álmos csókok - Ölelkezés
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Cas és Dean, az egész fárasztó nap után, csak pihenni szeretne, és figyelmet fordítani egymásra... csak éppen a fiúkat, a kis Danielt, rémálmok zaklatják fel. Nem szólva a legkisebbről...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Ünnepi Destiel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Egy újabb nap, a Paradicsomban!

**Author's Note:**

> Szerettem volna írni:  
> \- április elsejére  
> \- húsvétra  
> \- Anyák napjára  
> DE nem tettem. Viszont ahogy közeledett az Apák napja, elhatároztam, hogy arra egy domestic Destielt összehozok. Sőt, gondolkoztam a Daddy kinken is, de aztán, mivel nincs is benne gyakorlatom, plusz annyira mégsem jó ide, így írtam Hunter Husband - Domestic Destielt, sőt Dadstielt. :)  
> Fogadjátok szeretettel. :)

06.20.2020. 19:15 Saturday

*** --- ***

Sosem könnyű egy kisgyerekkel, egy közel öt évessel pláne nem. Főleg, ha szegény nem tud aludni, mert rosszat álmodik. De persze, ha a szülei visszavonult vadászok, akkor azért valamivel a helyzet könnyebb.

*

\- Egész nap erre vártam, angyal - mormolta Cas fülébe Dean, miközben kissé lebirkózta, és csípőjével szinte odaszegezte a párját a TV előtti kanapéhoz - Már arra gondoltam, Danny sosem fog lefeküdni - nevetett halkan, hozzábújva szerelméhez, a bőrébe mosolygott, majd végigcsókolta az állvonalát.

\- Szerencsések vagyunk - suttogta Cas, és önelégülten húzta át Dean pólóját a feje fölött, míg Dean mozgékony, fürge ujjai a másik férfi gombokkal teli ingén dolgoztak.

\- Szerencsés vagyok - súgta egyetértésben, széles mosollyal -, hogy ilyen ellenállhatatlanul szexi férjem van. Ugye tudod, hogy most mi következik?

Cas felnevetett, és épp válaszolni akart, amikor egy alig hallható zajt hallott. Felvonta kérdően a szemöldökét, ahogy összenézett Deannel. Ám megnyugodhattak, csak apró lábak dobogása hallatszott a lépcsőkön.

\- Uh... - Dean halkan felnyögött, vonakodva hámozva le magát Cas-ről. A végén a pólóját húzta vissza a fején, s ezalatt a férje újra gombolta az ingét. 

Legalább a gyerek elég kicsi ahhoz, s egy kis időbe telik, hogy lejusson a lépcsőn, így Dean és Cas figyelmeztetést kaphatnak, mielőtt a fiúk félbeszakítaná a két apjának "privát idejét". Dean felnézett a lépcsőn, így látta amint Daniel, kapkodva kis lábait lejött, hogy megnézze szüleit.

\- Hé, cimbi! - szólította meg Dean - Szükséged van valamire? Nem tudsz aludni?  
Ezalatt a kisfiú oda is ért hozzájuk, s úgy bújt kettejük közé, mint egy félős cica.

\- Szörnyek - magyarázta, mintha egyértelmű, s magától értetődő tény lenne - Hatalmas, ijesztő, óriási szörnyek.  
\- Ööö... - bólintott Dean - Értem. Gyere, dőlj ide apuval és velem, hogy beszélgethessünk ezekről. 

Ketten, két oldalról úgy vették körbe a fiút, mintha egy biztonságos fészekben lenne.  
Cas csak figyelte őket, bár végig simított a fia kócos kis fürtjein, megcsókolta a homlokát, de nem fűzött megjegyzést. Igazából - magában - hálát adott az égnek, hogy a párjával nem merültek bele, amibe kezdtek.

\- Na, mesélj, mi történt? - mosolygott a fiára Dean.  
\- Szörnyek az ágyam alatt, és a szekrényben - suttogta a kisgyerek úgy, hogy alig lehetett hallani.  
\- Megértem - bólintott - A papa és én elmondtuk már, miért nem kell aggódni a szörnyek miatt? 

Daniel megrázta a fejét, s alsó ajkát imádni valóan előre biggyesztette.  
\- Ó - dörmögte Dean - Nos, akkor ez rögtön orvosolni fogjuk - biztosította - Apu és én, még mielőtt te megszülettél, szörnyetegek elleni kiképzésen vettünk részt.

Daniel meglepetten, de egyben csodálattal felvonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Mint a Szörny harcosok? - kérdezte izgatottan.  
\- Így van - értett egyet Cas - Képzett szörnyeteg harcosok vagyunk!  
\- Igen, ez teljesen igaz - helyeselt Dean - Készen állunk arra, hogy harcoljunk minden egyes szörnyeteggel, aki eljön, és meg próbálja bántani a családunk tagjait! Nem igaz, Édes? - nézett Casre, aki egyetértően bólogatott, majd így szólt:  
\- Jól van. Megmondom, mit fogunk csinálni. Apa meg én felmegyünk az emeletre, és gondoskodunk arról, hogy az ablakok, ajtók védettek legyenek, majd jó éjszakát puszit kapsz, hogy édes álmokat álmodhass. Oké?

Daniel elgondolkodott, majd elmosolyodott. Szinte látni lehetett, ahogy az apró fogaskerekek dolgoznak a kis agyában.  
\- Rendben, apu - jelentette ki, majd eszébe jutott még valami, szemeit könyörgően Deanre függesztette - Segíthetek?  
Dean vállat vont.

\- Persze bajnok - felelte, de közben jóváhagyásért Casre pillantott, aki ezt természeten megadta neki -, jöhetsz. Több szem többet lát, és két segítő kézre mindig szükség van.  
\- Hé, baby! - férjére pillantott - Te hozd a sót, és találkozzunk ott fent.

*

Dean és Cas a szobába érve sót szórt az ajtók, ablakok elé, mindketten benéztek az ágy alá, és a szekrényekbe, mivel legyen bárhogy, azért sosem lehet tudni. Még a kis Dannynek is engedték, hogy szórja a sót.

\- Oké, - sóhajtott Dean - Minden rendben van - mosolygott - És most nem akarom, hogy ismét aggódj a szörnyek miatt, rendi? Apád meg én lent leszünk, és éjjel-nappal védünk téged mindenféle szörnytől.

Daniel bólintott, bemászott a kis ágyába, Cas betakarta, mindkét apja jó éjt kívánt, és megkapta a jó éjt puszikat is.  
Kölcsönösen biztosították egymást a szeretetükről, Cas még egy puha karkötőt is tett a gyerekre, mondván, hogy ez megvédi, Dean pedig behangolta az éjjeli fényt, ami mindenféle galaxisokat vetített a plafonra. Szerencsére Daniel remek alvó volt, s mire kiértek apukái az emeleti folyosóra, már aludt is.

*

\- Remélem, egy ideig most csend lesz. Hogy érzed magad? - érdeklődött férje felé fordulva Dean, újra felöltve flörtölős mosolyát, immár újra a szobájuk ágyára esve, sóhajok között.

\- Remekül, Mr. Nagy, Erős, Szörnyvadász Harcos! - ugratta a párját Cas, miközben férje izmos bicepszét masszírozta.  
\- Ó, hát te sem voltál rossz, Rettenthetetlen Angyal Harcosom! - bolondozott vele Dean, majd egy csókba húzta - Hol is tartottunk? - kérdezte, majd vetkőztetni kezdte a párját, magáról is ledobálva a felesleges ruhákat, és szerelme lábait a derekára vonta.

\- Hm, azt hiszem, emlékszem már - mormogta a szájába Cas, majd szeretetteljesen megcsókolta Dean-t, aki beleolvadva viszonozta azt.  
Igen, ez határozottan jó volt. A vadász hozzá tudott volna szokni ehhez, minden áldott nap. 

\- Akkor gyere - mondja Dean, kényelmesebb pozícióba helyezkedve, s újra megnyomva az száját férje csábító, bársony plüss ajkaira. Mindenről elfeledkezve csókolják egymást.

\- Szeretlek, Cas - morogja Dean, Castiel ajkai közé.  
\- Én is szeretlek - feleli a bőrébe suttogva Castiel, miközben imádja férje testét, számtalan csókkal borítva azt, majd ismét csak följebb mászik. Az angyal nyelve belemerül Dean szájába, megkóstolja, ízleli, élvezi, mielőtt visszavonul, és Dean követi, miközben megpróbálja összefonni a nyelvüket. Csípőjük finoman őröl a másik ellenében.  
Dean érzi, hogy fáradt, de most párjára akar koncentrálni, minden idő veszteség, amit nélküle kéne töltenie. Castiel keze Dean vállának húsába ás, mégis fájdalom nélkül, próbálja elűzni az elmúlt napok stresszét.  
Ám hiába minden igyekezetük, a kimerültség úgy borul rájuk, akár egy takaró. A mozdulataik lassulnak, a csókjaik enyhülnek, s Dean még csak észre sem veszi, hogy már nem is csókolnak, csupán a szájukat pihentetik egymáson. Dean vehemenciája eltűnik, Cas keze abbahagyja a masszázst, de kezét még Deanen tartja, akinek zöld szeme lecsukódik, és mielőtt bármit is tehetne: alszik, az arca Castiel állához simul. Mindketten álomba merültek. 

*

Mindent átható sikítás ébreszti fel Deant alvásából. Ehhez képest egy banshee sikolya semmi.  
Szinte kirobban az ágyból, majdnem lelöki Castielt, aki még mindig alszik mellette. Persze erre a csatasikolyra, s a Dean mozgására felriad. Dean megfordul, és a bébimonitorra néz.

A műszer jelzi a legkisebb bébi Winchester, Jack elégedetlenségét. Maga elé morogva elcsúszik Cas mellől. Megállítja egy kéz a csuklóján. Castiel a szemébe néz - Megyek én - mormogja Dean - Menj vissza nyugodtan aludni.

\- Biztos? - kérdezi az angyal, miközben karjait a feje fölé nyújtja, a gerinc csigolyákat ropogtatja.  
\- Igen - suttogja Dean. Lehajol hozzá, és Castiel végtelen csókkal jutalmazza őt.  
\- Köszönöm, Dean.  
\- Igen, oké... - vágja el azonnal Dean, és kisiet az ajtón. A sikoltozások mennyisége, magassága növekszik, minél közelebb kerül a Dean a kisebbik fia ajtajához. 

Belépve hozzásiet, azonnal nézi a pelust, fintorog egyet, majd szakszerűen pelenkát vált. 

\- Ha jó leszel, éneklek neked egyet. De előbb nézzük meg, mit kaphatsz enni. Csináljunk meglepetés reggelit a papának! Szerencsére a bátyád nem ébredt fel, ő is kifáradt - társalog a kis Jackkel, akit ügyesen egy hordozóba téve magával cipel, miközben a konyhába tart.  
Mélyet sóhajt.

\- Csak egy újabb nap, a Paradicsomban! Kezdődik - morogja, de nem cserélné el a világ összes kincséért!

***---***

The End  
06.20.2020. Saturday 22:54

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a művem, csak kellőképpen nyomd meg a kudos gombot (néha beragad) :D  
> Ehhez nem kell semmi regisztráció.  
> Nem mondom, hogy hagyj üzenetet, DE ha valaki mégis megteszi, annak örülök. :)  
> \----  
> Jut eszembe:  
> Boldog Apák napját! :)


End file.
